<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The one where Charlie gives advice by destiel_i_am (mckenzieeverett76)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548050">The one where Charlie gives advice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckenzieeverett76/pseuds/destiel_i_am'>destiel_i_am (mckenzieeverett76)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Destiel and Bi Dean stories. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Charlie Bradbury &amp; Dean Winchester Friendship, Charlie Bradbury Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury gives advice, Charlie Bradbury is a Winchester, Dean Winchester Talks About Feelings, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Nervous Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Supportive Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:07:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckenzieeverett76/pseuds/destiel_i_am</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie gives Dean some advice on how to tell Sam he is bisexual and on how to tell him he is dating Cas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Destiel and Bi Dean stories. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The one where Charlie gives advice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you guys enjoy this story. Have a wonderful day!! ❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Charlie!” Dean said as Charlie sat down. They were sitting in a restaurant for lunch. Dean had called Charlie saying he needed some advice. Charlie had obviously agreed to meet and talk with him. Dean was extremely nervous to come out to Charlie but, he knew she would except him.<br/>
“So I uh.. I need to tell you something before we get into everything else because this kinda has to do with what I was gonna ask so I might as well just-“<br/>
“Dean, stop trying to stall and just tell me whatever it is you need to tell me. You know I won’t judge you.” Charlie said, interrupting Dean.<br/>
“Ok. Alright. I’m bisexual.” Dean said looking down at the table.<br/>
“Omg! Really! Oh my gosh. I’m so happy for you!!! Have you talked to Sam yet? Or Cas?” Charlie said wiggling her eyebrows at that last part.<br/>
“Cas knows because he’s my boyfriend.” Dean said with a smile. Charlie squealed and grabbed Dean pulling him into a hug.<br/>
“I have been waiting for you two to stop messing around and get together since I met you! I didn’t know Cas at first but, I could see it in the way you talk about him, it’s so obvious.” Charlie said gushing about them.<br/>
“Ok yea I get it, I’m not the most amazing actor in the planet now lets get to what I was going to ask you. How do I come out to Sam and how do I tell him Cas and I are dating.” Dean asked quickly.<br/>
“Wow ok um. Well first thing you can do is ask Sam how he feels about people being gay or bisexual and see what he says and if it’s an answer you like then tell him. I’m sure he will support you no matter what. He’s your brother. There’s no way he doesn’t. As for the Cas thing. He will either be surprised or he won’t. I don’t think he will though considering the about of eye-fucking going on between the two of you. I mean seriously how did you think you were being sneaky?” Charlie asked with a chuckle.<br/>
“I don’t know it’s not like I tried to do that all the time. It just happened.” Dean said trying not to laugh as well.<br/>
“Well what about Bobby?” Charlie asked.<br/>
“Oh Bobby’s known for awhile. He figured it out the day Cas asked me out.” Dean said with a chuckle.<br/>
“How long have you been with him?” Charlie asked.<br/>
“Oh umm... four months.” Dean said.<br/>
“What! You’ve been together four months and you didn’t tell me!” Charlie practically screamed.<br/>
“I just wasn’t really ready to tell anyone. But, Cas has kinda become tired of hiding our relationship so I figured it was time for me to tell everyone. I just needed some advice on how. And now that I have it you can leave.” Dean said.<br/>
“Why do you want me gone so quickly? We haven’t hung out in months.” Charlie said.<br/>
“Ok fine. I had a date planned for Cas and I and I wanted the me telling Sam thing to be a surprise for him.” Dean said leaving Charlie gushing.<br/>
“Awwww really? That’s adorable.” Charlie said as Cas approached the booth.<br/>
“Oh hey Charlie. I didn’t know you were going to be here.” Cas said.<br/>
“Heya Cas. I was just asking Charlie for some advice. That’s all.” Dean said.<br/>
“What do you need advice for?” Cas asked.<br/>
“How to tell Sam about us.” Dean said getting nervous.<br/>
“Dean, you don’t have to tell Sam if you aren’t ready. It’s ok.” Cas said.<br/>
“No it’s not ok. I can see you get annoyed every time Sam walks in the room and we can’t act like a couple. So, I’m going to tell him and I’m going to do it tonight.” Dean said.<br/>
“Are you sure about this Dean?” Cas asked.<br/>
“As sure as I’ve ever been” Dean said and Cas smiled at him.<br/>
“I love you so much” he said.<br/>
“I love you too” Dean said back giving him a soft kiss. Charlie squeaked in the background and Cas and Dean pulled away from each other. Dean blushed and looked nervously at the ground. He had forgotten Charlie was still there.<br/>
“Oh sorry. I’ll get out of your way now. Dean good luck with Sam and I am so happy for you guys! You’re adorable together.” Charlie said as she left.<br/>
Dean and Cas sat there and ate lunch together and talked out how they would tell everyone they were together. When they got home that night, Dean told Sam and he was more than supportive of Dean and made sure to let Dean know he was proud of him for coming out. Sam made sure Dean never felt uncomfortable about his sexuality again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>